I'm With You
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: John's girlfriend left him for his best friend.  Lost and confused, a man helps John out of his funk.  Will John be able to find love once more or will he just fall deeper into depression?  AU; M/M Slash


****Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.****

******Warning: This story has adult themes as well as slash between some of the characters. There is a M/M relationship as well as male pregnancy. If you don't like, don't read.  
><strong>****

******A/N: This is dedicated to Cenaholic. She wanted a story with these two. I hope she likes it as well as everyone else.******

**I'm With You**

John walked beside the ocean, wet sand squashing between his toes. He looked out unto the setting sun. Hues of orange, red, and purple melted into the shimmering water. He sighed and gripped his chest. His heart was breaking in two as he thought about the last few months. His high school sweetheart left him for his best friend. The man he knew since they were little kids. They were practically brothers.

Cena squeezed his eyes shut as fresh tears came to those light blues. He stopped and tried to calm his breathing.

"You okay there?"

John looked to the voice and saw a man lounging. He had dark auburn hair, emerald eyes, and a mustache that connected to a goatee which is known as the circle beard. He was shirtless revealing his tattoos to the world.

Cena nodded. "Just reflecting on my life."

"Is it that bad?" the man asked.

"Love life troubles."

The man nodded. "We all have those. I'm Mark by the way. Mark Calaway."

"I'm John Cena." He wiped away his tears. "Sorry."

"Not a problem. I have an extra lounge seat as you can see."

"I don't want to impose."

"Come, sit down."

John stared at the man, who just simply smiled at him. After awhile, John nodded and sat down. Both men watched as the sun set.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Mark asked.

"What do you mean?" John replied.

"The sunset, the ocean...nature. Isn't it all beautiful?"

The younger man stared at him. He turned his blues to catch the final moments as the sun sunk below the horizon. It looked as though it was sinking into the ocean leaving the full moon to be a pearl in the sky.

"Thank you for letting me sit here and think," John replied.

"Not a problem," Mark replied. "I'm here if you need me. I'm always here."

John smiled as he got up and left.

…

John sat in his hotel room, head in his hands. He had been in the cheap hotel for the past few weeks. He could not bring himself to go back home to the house he shared with his now ex-girlfriend to clean it out and start anew. His mind played over and over the years they were together, the smiles and laughs, the arguments and tears, the promises and plans...

John looked around the room and shook his head. He stood and went to the bathroom to throw water on his face. He stared at himself in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot, bags underneath them, he looked pale, and he needed a shower and shave. He looked at the razor and for a split second the thought of ending his life flashed through his mind like lightning. He shook his head and took hold of the shaving gel.

The blond walked out of the bathroom, freshly shaved. A bellow of steam followed him. He dressed, grabbed his keys, wallet, and phone. No texts, no nothing. He bit his lower lip and left the room. He walked toward the elevator and rode down. He made his way to the a bar down the street.

John took a seat and ordered a beer.

"Well, hello," Mark greeted as he sat down.

"Hi-hey," John replied.

"How ya feeling?"

"Better I guess."

Mark chuckled. "You look like shit...and thinner since last time."

John shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his beer.

The older man slowly nodded. He paid for John's beer and pulled him up off the stool and onto his feet. "You're coming with me."

"Wh-what?"

Mark dragged him to a little Jamaican restaurant. He shoved the younger man in and guided him to a table.

"Hi, Mark," a blond waitress greeted. "Who's your friend?"

"Kelly, this is John. John, this is Kelly," Mark introduced.

John gave a slight wave.

The young woman smiled. "He's cute."

"Kelly," Mark began.

She giggled. "What would you like to drink?"

"Ginger beer for the both of us," Mark replied. "And the Jamaican Sampler."

She nodded and skipped off.

"What are we doing here?" John asked.

"Having dinner," Mark replied. "Mama Joanne's is the best Jamaican place in town."

John just stared at him. The smile on Mark's face warmed him up a bit and he smiled back.

Kelly came back with their drinks.

"Give him Island Fried Lobster and I'll take the Seafood Combo...rainbow trout," Mark said.

She nodded and left.

"You didn't have to order for me," John said.

"I wanted to."

The younger man shook his head.

They enjoyed their meal and Mark took John walking.

"Tell me about yourself," Mark said.

"I'm into bodybuilding," John replied. "I am the second oldest of five. My mom and dad are still happily married. I own my own gym. I was with a woman that I love and thought loved me for a number of years."

"You don't have to tell that part," Mark replied.

John nodded.

"You own your gym...impressive."

"Not so much. I haven't been there in a few weeks. I don't know how it's going."

Mark stopped them and turned the younger man to look at him. "I know that you're in pain, but you can't put your life on hold any more. Go back and face it."

"I don't know if I can."

"You can. You're a strong young man."

John nodded. "I don't know why I feel so comfortable talking to you about this."

"Sometimes, it's better to talk to strangers than the people you know," Mark replied. "You don't want to hear the 'I told you so' or 'I know they weren't good enough for you' or 'It will all work out."

"Thank you."

After dinner, Mark walked John back to his room. He pulled out a piece of paper.

"If you need me, call me," Mark said.

The blond stared at the number. Mark leaned forward and kissed his cheek before leaving.

John stood there in a daze. _Some guy I barely know just kissed me._

…

It had been two weeks since John last talked to Mark. He had been busy getting his business back on track and getting into the swing of things once more. His employee understood and helped him along the way.

There was a knock at his office door.

"Enter," John said.

In walked a tall man, his face set like stone. He carried a cookie tin.

"Hi, Kozlov," John greeted.

"Boss," Vlad greeted back. "Here."

John looked at the tin and took it.

"Little One baked cookies for you," Vlad explained.

"Evan didn't have to do that for me," Cena replied with a smile on his face.

"He worry about you. We all worry but glad that you are back."

"Thanks, Kozlov."

The Russian nodded and walked out.

John smirked and shook his head. He went back to his paperwork only to have to snap his head up at his door swinging up. He glared at the new couple.

"What do you two want?" John growled.

"John, we didn't come here to fight," the woman replied.

Cena flicked his eyes over to his former best friend.

"I just came by to ask when can I come over and get my things," she replied.

"I'll call you," John replied.

"That's not good enough," his ex-friend replied.

"What's not good enough, Morrison?" Cena asked. "You have Melina, the woman I wanted to marry. What more do you want for me? Our house? My business? Fuck the both of you. I'll call you when I'm ready."

Kozlov stood behind the two. "They cause trouble, Boss?"

"If they're not out of here in five minutes, then yes," Cena replied.

"We're going," Melina replied. "Call me...when you're ready."

They left with the Russian trailing behind them.

John buried his face into his hands. He sniffed a few times before looking for a number.

"Hi...Mark...can we talk?"

Evening came and John stood in front of his full length mirror. He shook his head and took off his outfit.

"So you have a date?" Evan asked as he watched his friend try on things.

"It's not a date," John replied. "Just a dinner for two."

"Then, it's a date."

"No, it's just dinner. I'm not into guys."

"You sure about that?"

John glared at Evan.

"Answer me this then, why are you dressing up?"

"Cause I want to look good."

Evan laughed. "Right."

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Evan asked. "It might be Randy."

"What?" John asked. "Why's he here? Shouldn't he be with Mike or Glenn?"

"Chill, dude." Evan laughed as he left John's bedroom.

John groaned and plopped down onto his bed.

"So you have a date?" Randy asked as he entered.

"It's not a date!" John yelled.

"Then, why are you dressing up?"

"Same thing I asked," Evan replied.

"Shut up," John said as he pouted.

"It _IS _a date," Randy and Evan replied.

John groaned.

"Come on," Randy said. "Let's make him look good."

After about thirty minutes, John looked at himself in the mirror. Randy and Evan picked out black slacks with side pockets, a purple twill dress shirt, a contrast paisley black tie, and high shine dress shoes.

"Why do I feel like I'm going out on a business date?" John asked.

"Since you were practically married and the state of your wardrobe was blah, it was kind of hard dressing you for your first date," Evan replied.

John sighed and the doorbell rang.

"Got it!" Evan exclaimed as he ran out.

"I'm going to see who your mystery date is as well," Randy said.

John groaned and waited a good five minutes before going down. He heard them talking as he entered the living room. Mark was dressed in black slacks, a black dress shirt, a red tie, and boots. In his arms were red roses.

Mark turned and smiled at him. "This are for you."

John blushed and took them. "Thank you."

"I'll put these in water for you," Evan said as he took them from John. "Go have fun. We'll lock up."

Mark held out his arm and John took it.

"I'll have him home by midnight," Mark said.

"Oh, just have fun," Evan replied.

Mark and John were gone.

"I knew it," Randy said as they entered the kitchen.

"What?" Evan asked as he looked for a vase.

"This is a date."

…

Randy, John, and Evan sat around to lunch.

"So, this is your what..." Randy began.

"Seventh or eighth date?" Evan finished.

"Tenth," John replied with a small smile.

"You really like him," Evan replied.

"He's really nice, he takes care of me, and doesn't push me," John said. "He lets me be me."

"That's what a relationship is all about, man," Randy replied. "Compromises, being yourself...that's why I love Glenn and Mikey so much."

Evan scrunched up his face. "How does your relationship work?"

Randy stared at him.

"You're dating two men. Do y'all have fights or anything?"

"No fights, just love."

"How do you make it work?"

"Very carefully," Randy replied as he nodded his head.

"Um...how is...you know?" John asked.

"What?" both men asked.

"Being with a guy?"

Randy and Evan looked at each other and laughed.

"I'm being serious."

They shut up and stared at him.

"You haven't had sex with him yet?" Randy asked.

"No," John breathed.

"Have you...ever been with..." Evan said.

John shook his head.

"Not even experimenting in high school or college?" Randy questioned.

Again, Cena shook his head.

"Not even with Morrison?" Evan asked.

"Eww, he's like my brother," John replied.

"Have you made out with Mark?" Evan inquired.

John nodded.

"And?"

"It was nice."

Silence fell among the men.

"The first time...it hurts like hell," Randy replied. "After that...it's like riding a bike."

"Or a stallion," Evan stated.

Randy nodded in agreement.

John looked from one to the other.

"Listen, it's scary like your first time having sex," Evan said.

"The fumbling, the sweaty palms, the accidental hits and bites, the slobbery kisses...you know what I mean," Randy replied.

John slowly exhaled. "I don't know if I'm ready for this. I mean, I just got out of a relationship."

"She was a bitch," Randy said. "Get over it."

"What? I can't get over Melina," John stated. "We've been together since high school."

Evan's eyes grew wide.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"Don't look behind you," Randy replied.

John rolled his eyes and did so. He watched as Melina and Morrison snuggled up to each other and giving each other soft, sweet kisses. John turned around.

"Okay, I'm over her," John replied.

"You want to leave?" Evan questioned.

John nodded. "I want to go to the beach."

"We can do that," Randy replied.

The three left, not giving any mind to the couple. Randy drove them to the beach and got out. Randy and Evan watched as John walked about. The older man stared out onto the ocean and sighed. He sat down and just gazed. Randy and Evan joined him.

Hours crawled by and they enjoyed the setting sun. John smiled as the sun kissed the horizon. He stood up and walked to the water's edge. He dug into his pocket and pulled out the engagement ring. He stared at it for a long while before throwing it into the ocean. Randy and Evan cheered.

...

Two months past and John packed all of Melina's things. He waited for them to come and pick the stuff up. Mark placed one of the boxes into the living room.

"How you feeling?" Mark asked.

John shrugged.

"Talk to me," Mark said.

"I just feel sad. I was with her for much of my life and now I'm closing that chapter. I always thought that I would be with her till the day we die," John explained. "But...I'm happy with you. My friends, Randy and Evan, say that I'm happier than I've ever been."

Mark nodded. "Do I really make you happy?"

John nodded. "Really happy."

Mark leaned down and kissed him. "I need to get more of her boxes."

"Kay."

John watched Mark disappeared upstairs. The doorbell rang and Cena went to answer it. He stared at his former friends.

"Hi, John," Melina greeted.

Morrison nodded.

"Your stuff's in the living room," Cena replied as he opened the door for them.

"Did you pack everything?" Melina asked.

John nodded. "Yeah, all your stuff. I have a few more boxes to bring down from upstairs."

Morrison started to take the boxes to the truck. Melina and Cena stood at the bottom of the steps.

"I'm sorry, Johnny," Melina began.

"Don't call me that. I don't want to hear it. I don't care," John replied. "Just get your stuff and leave, please."

Melina sighed and nodded.

John went upstairs and watched as Mark placed a picture of them onto the nightstand.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

"Helping you start a new life," Mark replied.

John went over to him and kissed him. "Don't worry about the boxes, I'll get them down."

"Don't want them to know about me."

"I do, but I would rather have you make this home yours as well...if you want to move, we can though."

Mark nodded. "Let me think about it."

John smirked and went to take the remaining fives boxes downstairs.

"John, we really need to talk about this," Melina said after all the boxes have been loaded.

"About what?" Cena asked. "I don't care." With that, he closed the door. He smiled and ran upstairs.

Mark laid on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

"You okay?" John asked.

The older man nodded. "Lay beside me."

John nodded and crawled on top of him. "What are you thinking about?"

"This house. I'm thinking about giving it a month or two. If I don't like it, we're moving."

"Okay."

John kissed Mark and the older man wrapped his arms around John's waist.

A month went by and John was happier than he ever was. He was preparing a romantic dinner for Mark. He wanted to finally commit himself to the older man.

The table was set and everything was ready when he arrived.

"Wow, baby," Mark replied. "This is nice."

"I hope you like it," John said. "It's breaded pork with cabbage and kale drizzled with raspberry sauce."

"Sounds delicious."

"For dessert Chocolate Cappuccino Cheesecake."

"Let me grab a quick shower."

John nodded and set up the table. They ate and enjoyed each other's company. Mark took the younger man into his arms and danced him around the living room. John stared into those emerald eyes. They leaned forward and brushed their lips against each other before getting interrupted.

Mark growled.

"Let me...shoo them away," John said.

The older man let his boyfriend go.

John opened the door and stared at the person. "What-what are you doing here?"

Melina stood, mascara running down her face. She flung her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you."

Cena stood there, dumfounded. "What's going on?"

"Morrison left me," she replied.

"Everything okay, babe?" Mark called.

Melina pulled away from Cena. "Who-who's that?"

"That's Mark...my boyfriend." John replied.

"What?"

"My boyfriend," John repeated.

"You're dating a man?"

John nodded.

She stared at him.

"What? I like him...I'm falling in love with him. He makes me feel special. He takes care of me and goes out of his way to make sure I'm okay. For the first time in a long time, I'm happy. Mark makes me happy. I'm sorry that we didn't work out and I'm sorry that Morrison left you. If you want a place to stay, you can stay here. Us? You and me? Will never happen."

Melina wiped the tears away. "It's okay. I just...I'm sorry, John. I really am."

Cena watched her drive away. He sighed as he closed the door. He turned and stared at Mark.

"We're selling the house," Mark replied with a smile.

John nodded.

…

Months later, John placed the finishing touches in the master bedroom. He stared down at the welcoming sheets and laid down.

"What are you doing?" Mark asked.

"Enjoying the bed," John replied. "We've been unpacking all day."

Mark chuckled and he crawled into bed and hovered. He kissed the back of John's neck. The younger man smiled and turned over. Their lips pressed together and moved as one. Mark traced his tongue along John's lower lip. John gave a slight moan and Mark slid his muscle between the full lips. Their tongues stroked against each other. John sucked on Mark's tongue and chuckled.

They pulled apart and Mark pressed his forehead against John's. They stared into each other's eyes.

"Make love to me," John said.

"You sure, babe?" Mark asked.

John nodded. "I want you to be my first. I want to be yours."

Mark smiled and slowly stripped John out of his clothes. He looked over his boyfriend's muscular body. He traced his fingers across every curve, dimple, and scar. He kissed every area of skin as he went along his examination of John.

John trembled with anticipation. He enjoyed the feeling of what Mark was doing to him. He tilted his head up just as Mark came to kiss him.

"Take off your clothes, baby," John requested.

Mark nodded and did so. When his bare skin pressed against John's, the younger man moaned and arched his back to get more of a feel from the older man. Mark chuckled and climbed off. John watched as Mark went into his pants' pocket. He pulled out a small packet of lube and a condom.

"Condom or no?" Mark asked. "I'm clean."

"Last check up...clean. I plan on being with you for a while," John answered.

Mark smiled and threw the condom aside. He climbed back onto the bed and kissed John once more before making his way down. He slowly stroked the younger man.

"God..." John breathed.

Mark took the hard member into his mouth and went all the way down.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"

The older man chuckled. He came back up and suckled the tip a bit before running his tongue down to the base and back up once more. He nipped at the underside vein and kissed it. He twirled his tongue around the head, tasting the pre-cum. He kissed his way back down to the base. He sucked on John's balls before pushing up his thighs. Mark ran his tongue on the inner walls of John's muscular thighs. He kissed and nipped. He bit into them and pulled away to watch the marks color.

"Baby..." John rasped out.

Mark chuckled and went back to work. He lifted up John's hips and ran his tongue over his lover's pucker. He circled the virgin entrance causing whimpering noises to come from his young boyfriend. Mark lapped at it until the tight muscles quivered and gave away to let his tongue in.

_So this is want it feels like for a woman to be eaten out, _John thought.

He could feel Mark's finger entering him. He shut his eyes when he felt the pain.

"It's okay, baby," Mark said. "Just relax, relax."

John tried to breathe and relax as much as possible. Soon, he pushed against the finger. Mark fingered him while he sucked John off. When John came into his mouth, he let the young man go as he pulled his fingers out. He tore open the packet of lube and slicked himself up. He made sure to spread some inside John as well.

"Baby..." John said.

Mark looked at him. Sweat glistened his body, eyes dark, lips pink and swollen, face flush...a picture of beauty in Mark's eyes. He positioned himself and stared into John's eyes.

"I love you," Mark said.

"I love you too," John replied.

With that, Mark pushed in inch by inch. He lay flush against John, letting him adjust to the intrusion. John rocked his hips and Mark began to pull out and push in, grind his hips, pull out and push in, out-in-grind-out-in-out-in-grind.

John's toes curled and he clenched at the blankets beneath them. He grabbed Mark's face and smashed their lips together. When Mark hit his prostate, he moaned into his older lover's mouth. He came between their sweat slick bodies. Mark stilled his movements. He was not ready to come just yet. He started his pace again.

Another twenty minutes went by and John came again. This time Mark's thrusts became more frantic and he released into John. He pulled out and laid next to his lover. John rolled over into Mark's embrace.

"That was fun" John said.

"Glad that you enjoyed it," Mark replied.

Mark rubbed John's back. "Welcome home, baby."

"It's good to be home."

…

John laid in bed. He woke with a start because of his cellphone. "Hello?"

**"Hi, John. It's Melina."**

"Hi. What's up?"

**"I know that we haven't spoken to each other in awhile."**

"About two years."

**"Yeah. I was wondering how you were doing?"**

John rubbed his eyes. He stared at the gold band on his finger and smiled. "I've been good. Married."

**"Really?"**

"Yeah. I love him. I know that I'll be with him till the end."

**"That's-that's good to hear."**

"How's Morrison?"

**"Okay, I guess."**

"I thought you two worked it out."

**"We've been on and off."**

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Johnny, I'm home," Mark called.

"Listen, I gotta go," John said. "Mark's home."

**"Okay. Take care."**

John shut his phone. "I'm up here, baby."

Mark came through the doorway. "I bought you some lunch."

"You didn't have to do that," John replied.

"I wanted to." Mark slipped in behind him. "How ya feeling?"

"Icky...but fine."

The older man chuckled and rubbed John's pregnant stomach.

"Four more months and he'll be here," John stated.

Mark nodded as he linked their hands together. "I love you, baby boy."

"I love you too, Mark. I'm with you." John kissed the back of his husband's hand. "Now and always."

**~Das Ende~**


End file.
